


Rain

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Family Life [6]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Snufkin's tent is destroyed by a storm. Where is he supposed to seek shelter?





	Rain

Snufkin stared at his tent, or more specifically the remains of his tent. It could possibly even be described as the place his tent used to be. There was currently a harsh thunderstorm raging that he'd planned to take his tent down for. Unfortunately he'd spent the day fishing alone on the outskirts of the valley and hadn't quite made it back in time before the heavy rain and strong wind tore his shelter apart. 

He sighed, annoyed that he'd have to cobble together a new tent. That would take a while. For now though, he would have to get out of the rain so he didn't get sick. Snufkin trudged his way up to Moomin House and knocked on the door. To his surprise, it was flung open immediately and he was dragged inside by a worried Moomin. 

"Snufkin! Where have you been? I was so worried! I thought you'd been carried off down the river!" Moomin lectured as he piled towels onto Snufkin's lap and shoulders. Snufkin picked one up and dried his face before answering.

"I didn't mean to worry you, Moomin. I was fishing on the other side of the valley before the rain started. I didn't quite make it back on time to save my tent."

Moominmamma trotted in and handed him a mug of steaming coffee. Snufkin thanked her gratefully and sipped on the drink, as Moomin attempted to reach his skull through the force of scrubbing his hair with a towel. It hurt a little bit but it was such a sweet reminder that Moomin cared so much that Snufkin didn't have the heart to ask him to stop.

He flinched silently as Moomin gave a particularly harsh tug on his hair. Moomin gasped and dropped the towel. 

"Oh! Oh my, Snufkin, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Snufkin smiled. "It's okay, Moomin. I'm not hurt. You're just showing that you care."

"Of course I care!" Moomin looked distressed. "Now what did you say about your tent?"

"It was torn up by the storm. That's why I'm inside."

"Oh, Snufkin! How dreadful!" He gasped. "Is everything else safe? Are you alright? You must stay here until you get a new one! Please don't sleep outside without a tent, please!" Moomin started petting Snufkin's hair again, seemingly forgetting that he was no longer holding a towel. Snufkin started purring. 

Moominpappa and Moominmamma shared a fond, knowing glance with each other. Snufkin sipped at his coffee and let Moomin fuss over him. If it had been a few years earlier, Snufkin would have never thought of taking shelter in Moomin House let alone allowed anyone to take care of him. Over the years, he'd grown closer and closer to Moomin and his family until eventually he'd felt safe enough to knock on their door whenever he needed to. Each of the moomins had mentioned to him that he didn't need to knock at all and should simply just walk in whenever he wanted to, but Snufkin couldn't bring himself to intrude quite that much. He felt he couldn't intrude in their home too often when he was the one who asked them to give him so much space and alone time.

"Of course I'll stay, Moomin."

"Oh, wonderful!" Moomin cheered, grabbing Snufkin's paws. "A sleepover! We can stay up all night and you can tell me stories about your travels!"

"I might have to stay a few days, if that's alright?" Snufkin looked at Moominmamma and Moominpappa as he spoke.

"Of course you can stay!" Moominpappa agreed.

"You know you're always welcome here, Snufkin, for however long you want to spend." Moominmamma assured him.

Snufkin smiled and looked out of the window at the pouring rain, then back at Moomin's face. What a wonderful family he had, he thought, and didn't even change his mind when Little My leapt out at him in a coordinated attack from the ceiling rafters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to rename this series but I'm not sure what yet, so please let me know if you have any suggestions!


End file.
